


Bull's Eye

by Spacecadet72



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: The mysterious outlaw, Ladybug, and Adrien Agreste, the Sheriff's son, fight for a way to be together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Bull's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Ladrienzine](https://ladrienzine.tumblr.com/) organized on tumblr. It was such a great experience working with so many talented people, and I'm so happy to be able to share this story with you all.

_Snap._

Ladybug paused at the sound of a breaking twig, her bow at full draw by the time she turned around.

The intruder held up his hands, stopping in place at both the arrow pointed at his heart and the expression on his Lady’s face.

“It’s just me,” Adrien said with a soft smile.

She lowered the bow, and it fell to the ground as a wide smile bloomed across her lips. “Adrien,” she said taking him in—the fact that he was actually there with her—before she rushed to him.

They clung to each other, neither of them speaking. It had been several weeks since he had managed to sneak out to the forest.

“It’s been too long,” Adrien said as they pulled back to look at each other.

Ladybug nodded, and pushing up on her toes, she pressed her lips to his. Her hands went to his hair as he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She reveled in being so near him, his taste, his smell, his touch. How had she gone so long without it?

“I missed you,” she said a moment later.

Adrien nodded and pulled her closer, nuzzling her hair with his cheek. “I need to find a way to visit more often.”

“Not if it puts you in danger,” Ladybug said firmly. "I can come visit you. If I get caught, we can pretend I'm there to rob your father."

Adrien sighed. “My father was not happy after the robbery this morning,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “He’s going to increase security around the manor. It’s not safe for you either.”

Ladybug scowled. All she wanted was to be with him. Why did this have to be so difficult?

“I could always run away and live out here,” Adrien said, trying to sound casual.

“No, Adrien, I can’t let you give up your life like that.”

“You mean, like you did?”

“That’s different.” she sighed. “I had no life, this was my only way to fight back. But you can help people in town, help us fight your father from the inside.”

“I just want to be with you,” Adrien said, his voice low and strained, and when he met her gaze, his eyes were bright with tears.

“I do too, that’s all I want, but we _can’t,_ ” Ladybug said, willing him to understand why this was so important.

Instead of answering, Adrien leaned down to kiss her. Unlike their first kiss, which was a joyful reunion, this was desperate, full of sadness and frustration from both sides about their hopeless situation.

He pulled back after several moments. “I understand why I can’t be with you all the time, but can we just be together now?”

Ladybug closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them again, he was smiling, and she responded with a soft smile of her own.

“Do you want to say hello to the others?”

* * *

“How did your father take our visit this morning?” Rena Rouge asked with a smirk later that night, the planes of her face marked with highlights and shadows from the light of the fire.

“Not well,” Adrien said with a shake of his head. “There was much shouting at the guards and at no one in particular. But it made for a good distraction when I snuck out.”

“We should rob him more often,” Ladybug said, laughing.

Adrien nodded, but he wasn’t laughing. “Something good should be done with all his money,” he said seriously. “The people need it more than we do.”

“And the information you pass to us from inside the manor is helping those people.” Carapace inclined his head to Adrien. “You should see their faces when they receive the money that would have been theirs in any just world,”

“It’s true.” Ladybug reached over to give his hand a comforting squeeze. “We would still steal from him, but this way it’s less dangerous for us, and we’re able to make away with more.”

Rena scowled. “I’m just sorry you have to live with him.”

The four of them fell silent, staring at the fire.

“I should be getting back,” Adrien said quietly, letting go of Ladybug’s hand and getting to his feet.

“I’ll go with you.” Ladybug stood.

He nodded, bidding the other two goodnight and following her into the forest.

“Why don’t you want me to live this life with you?” Adrien asked once they were out of earshot. His eyes stared into hers desperately, a flush coloring his cheeks.

Ladybug was taken aback by the emotion in his voice. “We talked about this, you can do more good in town than we can.”

“I know that, and we both know that you don’t need me. I could do more out here.”

“I need you to be in town,” Ladybug said slowly, trying not to let her passion take over her reason.

“Why?” Adrien pressed, stepping closer into her space.

“Because I need you to be safe!” Ladybug said, the words bursting out of her.

He shook his head. “I’m not defenseless. You know I’m good with a sword.”

“You’re better than living in a tent in the woods.”

Adrien scoffed. “Because I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, you think I can’t handle living in discomfort?”

“You’re better than this, Adrien, better than me,” Ladybug admitted, hanging her head in shame for the insecurities coursing through her.

“Listen to me." He took her face in his hands. “That is not true. We are partners in this, remember? I love you. For better or for worse. For richer or for poorer.”

Ladybug’s mouth fell open at the quoted lines. “Adrien,” she breathed out, not quite willing to believe it. “Are you saying…”

Adrien nodded, a grin growing on his face. “I hadn’t meant to ask like this, but will you marry me?”

Ladybug threw her arms around his neck, holding on tight as she fought back tears. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

She pulled back to kiss him, pressing into him, wanting to get as close as possible. Adrien’s hands reached up into her hair, pulling it out of its bun. He ran his hands through her hair and she smiled into the kiss, not believing how happy she was in that moment.

“Alright lovebirds, that’s enough.”

Adrien and Ladybug broke apart and turned to see Carapace and Rena standing a few paces away, knowing smirks on their faces.

“What are you doing here?” Ladybug asked, refusing to be shamed.

“You were taking too long, we wanted to make sure everything was alright,” Carapace said. “Clearly, we didn’t need to be worried.”

“You should know that,” Ladybug said with a glare, but she couldn’t keep it up, and soon she was smiling again.

“Why are you so happy?” Rena asked, suspicious.

Ladybug looked over at Adrien to see he was beaming as well. “We’re getting married,” she said quietly, feeling like the happiness within her was more than her body could hold.

Rena and Carapace were upon them in moments, hugging and congratulating them both.

“I’m so happy for you two,” Rena said, her eyes wet.

“Do you know when you’ll marry?” Carapace asked.

Adrien shook his head and looked to Ladybug, who just shrugged. “We hadn’t discussed it,” he said. “It won’t be a traditional wedding. We would never be able to post the wedding notice. But that doesn’t matter to me.” He looked at Ladybug, a lovesick smile on his face. “As long as we’re married.”

Ladybug smiled, and then caught sight of the moon, reminding her of where they had been headed. “You should get home,” she said regretfully.

“I’ll meet you tomorrow,” he promised.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois, Marquise of Archambault, walked into a small clearing, a haughty look on her face. Her expression changed to admiration and awe as Ladybug stepped into view.

Ladybug seemed less enamored with her guest. "What can I do for you, Lady Archambault?” she asked, her tone not so gracious. The two women had clashed previously, before Ladybug had become an outlaw, and Chloe's presence still rankled.

Chloe didn't seem to notice Ladybug's disdain. "I've come on Adrien's behalf," she said, reaching out to grasp Ladybug's hands in her own.

Ladybug’s eyes were wide, her heart hammering as she asked, "Has something happened?"

Chloe nodded. "His father found out he was sneaking off to the forest and has locked him in the manor. Adrien begged that I come to give you this." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small, folded note.

Ladybug grabbed for it, needing to know that he was okay.

Remembering who she was with, she paused in opening the note. "Thank you, Lady Archambault, this means so much."

Chloe nodded. "I need to return, but I can give him a reply if you need me to."

Ladybug nodded. She forced her breathing to slow. Panicking now would not help Adrien. "Let me read this quickly, and then I will give you my answer."

She opened the note.

_My Lady,_

_As Chloe has already told you, my father has placed me under house arrest, and I won't be able to visit at our proposed time. I must beg you not to come try and see me as the number of guards at the manor have doubled and you'll surely be caught._

_We will get past this._

_All my love,_

_Adrien_

Ladybug felt nauseated at the thought of Adrien stuck in the manor with his horrible father. Just because he was Sheriff, he thought he could do anything he pleased. She thought through all her options, knowing that she could never leave him there.

"Please tell him not to worry, that I have a plan," Ladybug said, holding tight to the note, to any connection she could have to Adrien right now.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "A plan? You have to tell me everything."

Ladybug shook her head. "I can't, or Adrien may be in danger."

Chloe nodded, her expression serious. "I'll pass on your message. I won't let you down, Ladybug."

* * *

She had left behind her trademark scarlet, dressing instead in all dark brown, her quiver and bow attached to her back. The red was a taunt, a proof of her skill. Even in bright red, she could break in and steal from the rich and powerful. This was too important, and she would not let her ego get in the way of rescuing Adrien.

She had left Rena and Carapace a ways off with the horses. It was safer with just one sneaking around instead of three or four.

She crept around the edge of the manor, grateful for the cover of night as she evaded twice as many guards than usual. She pressed herself against the manor walls, then ducked behind a bush as a pair of guards came clanking by, passing only feet from where she hid.

She knew she was close to Adrien’s room and knew getting in would be easier than getting out. It was always easier with just one than two.

She snuck into a small study she knew from Adrien’s reports was barely used. She had discreetly kept the window open as an easy access into the manor for robberies but was doubly grateful for it now.

Crouching near the door, she listened for the footsteps of a servant to pass by before pushing the door open a crack.

The hallway looked clear, and she crept out of the study and up the stairs to Adrien’s room. It didn’t take long to pick the lock, and she was soon inside.

“Ladybug?” Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise and alarm as she entered his room. “I told you not to come,” he whispered, rushing over to her.

Ladybug shook her head at him fondly. “I couldn’t leave you here. I still have to marry you,” she said with a grin.

Adrien returned her smile and began throwing clothes and other small items into a bag. “We never have to be apart again,” he said as he grabbed the bag, threw on his cloak and attached his sword to his waist. He pulled her in close for a quick kiss.

“What’s the plan?”

“We sneak out through the downstairs study window and live the rest of our lives together,” Ladybug said, her voice soft and affectionate.

“How sweet,” Sheriff Gabriel Agreste said from the doorway.

They both turned to face him, their eyes wide. Adrien’s hand found Ladybug’s and she gripped it tightly.

“Father,” Adrien said, trying to put himself in between Gabriel and Ladybug, “I’m leaving.”

“I can see that,” Gabriel said in open contempt as he took in the couple. “Unfortunately, I don’t recall saying you could leave, and I certainly can’t let your _betrothed_ out of this house.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Ladybug had her bow at full draw and aimed at Gabriel’s heart. “What’s to stop me?” she asked, her voice deadly steel.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t want to kill the father of the man you love,” Gabriel said, stepping closer.

Ladybug kept her arrow steady. “You would be surprised at what I want.”

“Father, we don’t need to do this,” Adrien said, holding up a hand in a placating gesture.

“I’m doing this for you, Adrien,” Gabriel said, turning to his son. “You don’t need this outlaw. You need to stay here and live the life you were meant to live.”

Adrien drew his sword and moved to stand at Ladybug’s side, pointing the blade towards his father. “This woman is my betrothed and more my family than you ever will be. Let me go, Father.”

“Never,” Gabriel said before opening the door behind him. “Guards.”

Several guards stepped into the room, swords at the ready. Adrien took a step forward and swung his blade at the nearest guard, his movements neat and decisive. Ladybug took a steadying step back, her bow a whirl of motion.Three more guards went down in as many moments.

“You will not be leaving here,” Gabriel said from behind his guards.

“We’ll see about that,” Ladybug said, before dropping low and taking a shot between the guards’ legs. Gabriel went down with a groan, and the two guards in front of him turned to see to their master.

Adrien had fought off his own opponents and turned to Ladybug. “What’s the plan?”

“Window,” Ladybug said, grabbing Adrien’s hand after he had sheathed his sword.

They leaped out of the window before the guards could stop them, crashing into a large bush. They didn’t allow the pain to stop them as they clambered out of the bush and began running.

“Is this what life will be like from now on?” Adrien asked, grinning.

“Most likely,” Ladybug answered, feeling the same sort of exhilaration even as they ran for their lives.

Adrien grabbed her hand. “Lead the way, my Lady.”


End file.
